1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a teaching aid to assist in teaching identification of color to scent, and scent to color, more particularly, scented crayons and clay having an impregnated scent, logically bearing a relationship to the color of the crayon or clay.
2. Problems in the Art
A much overlooked device for teaching involves the olfactory senses. To combine scents with logically related colors would be an advantageous teaching tool.
There are presently some few scented writing instruments and erasers. Most are in the form of "magic markers" , pens or pencils. The primary disadvantages of "magic markers" are, first, that they often stain and are hard to remove from clothing, furniture, walls, and other objects. Secondly, some markers bleed through paper and cannot be blended with other colors. Third, markers are expensive and a cap must be kept on them or they will dry out. Some markers also are toxic. In short, they are not satisfactory for the purpose of this invention.
Likewise, with pencils and pens, expense is a factor. They cannot be blended in color, and pencils do not leave a mark which is also scented. Neither will therefore fulfill the need of this invention.
Crayons are usually a preferable writing or drawing instrument for smaller children. They are easier for the child to draw with because of their size, they are much neater than markers, pens, or pencils, the colors can be blended on paper, they are non-toxic, they will not stain clothing and they are generally safe for use by small children. Crayons are also much less expensive than the other items above mentioned.
Molding clay also has the ability to be used by small children, without being messy, toxic or expensive.
Conventional crayons, round in cross-section, additionally present the problem of rolling. Conventional crayons can roll off a desk top, roll under furniture, and present a hazard to those happening to step on them.
Therefore, for these reasons, it is a primary object of this invention to solve and improve upon the problems in the art, of teaching children color-scent relationships.
A further object of this invention is to provide safe, scented teaching crayons which assist in teaching identification of color to scent, and scent to color.
Another object of this invention is to provide a scented teaching aid which is non-toxic.
A further object of this invention is to provide a scented teaching aid which will not stain clothing or fabrics, or create an uncleanable or hard to clean mess.
Another object of this invention is to provide a scented teaching aid which is inexpensive and easy to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide safe, scented crayons of a preferred shape for easy packaging, and comfortable hand feel.
A further object is to provide safe crayons which will not roll.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the invention can be seen with reference to the accompanying specification.